


Autumn Leaves

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry contemplates autumn leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Title:** Autumn Leaves  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry contemplates autumn leaves.  
 **Word Count:** 375  
 **Genre:** hurt/comfort  
 **Warnings:** Mild angst.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's challenge #92: [Photo prompts](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/321539.html). Picture chosen, #3. Special thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for all her help with this.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Autumn Leaves

~

Dry leaves rustled beneath Harry’s feet as he wandered aimlessly.

_Why did I tell him? It was obviously too soon..._

The scent of autumn was heavy in the air, and Harry cast a wandless Warming Charm as he walked, not paying attention to the location until he looked up to see the familiar picnic table, now covered with leaves and debris. His breath caught in his throat.

This was where his life had fallen apart, where he’d confessed his feelings to Draco and where Draco had... Biting his lip, Harry blinked furiously. Clearly this wasn’t meant to be. Not if Draco could walk away after months of being together, months of laughter and love. Months of being inseparable.

Cursing under his breath, Harry whirled away angrily, then froze when he saw a figure watching him. “What do you want?” he growled.

“You,” Draco said softly. “I know that now.”

Harry shook his head. “Why should I believe you?”

Draco ran a hand through his hair. “I suppose you shouldn’t, except... I tried to do the right thing, I tried to do what my parents wanted and I was miserable.” He smiled. “Almost as miserable as you look.”

“Thanks,” Harry said dryly.

Draco shrugged. “Hey, I tell it the way I see it, Potter, you know that.”

“I do.” Harry walked closer, his hands clenched into fists in his pockets. _Why is he here?_ “How do you see things now? Are you going to be the good son and marry who they tell you?”

“Apparently not,” Draco whispered. “I have been corrupted past all saving according to my father.”

Hope flared in Harry’s heart. “So what are you going to do now?”

Draco smiled ruefully. “Throw myself on the mercy of my lover and hope he takes me back.”

“You’d best hope he’s the forgiving sort,” Harry said, his words dying as Draco’s hand touched his cheek.

“He’s the best sort there is,” Draco said.

“What sort’s that?”

“Mine.”

“Draco--”

“Forgive me?”

Harry closed his eyes and pulled Draco into his arms, the ten days of agony falling away as Draco’s warm touch seeped into him. “Yes,” he said. “Always.”

~


End file.
